villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sideshow Bob
Sideshow Bob (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) is one of the villains on'' The Simpsons''. His real name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger. He is mainly evil because he has a lasting goal of killing Bart Simpson (and if including Homer, Marge, Lisa, and Maggie too) as revenge for exposing his crime in framing Krusty the Klown, because in turn, he wanted revenge on Krusty the Clown because all Bob was necessary for Krusty was to act like a non-speaking idiot who gets injured and faces cruelty from clown-pranks. He used to be Krusty the Clown's sidekick and best friend, but in 1990 he was so tired of acting like an idiot that he framed Krusty for robbing the Kwik-E-Mart. Fortunately, for Krusty, Bart foiled his scheme and put him in jail. Sideshow Bob had only one thing on his mind: Bart's death. For his next evil plans, he married Bart's aunt Selma and tried to blow her up to gain her inheritance from the stock market. He also rigged an election against Mayor Quimby to make the Simpsons' lives so miserable. He also stole an A-bomb to threaten Springfield to rid itself of television, though the bomb turns out to be a dud. He also tried to kill Krusty, though he would later abandon it after witnessing Krusty making a public apology to Sideshow Bob for his mistreatment while singing a song on his behalf. Despite Sideshow Bob's ruthless personality, there was still a little bit of good left in him and was willing to help others (especially the Simpson family) at several occasions. For example, he and Bart had to work together to foil Bob's brother, Cecil, who planned to blow up the Springfield Dam and frame Bob for it, due to Bob taking the job as Krusty's sidekick (something which Cecil desired since he was 5). He also helped Bart and Lisa figure out the two people who kidnapped Homer to prevent him from attending his second wedding with Marge, which turn out to be Marge's sisters Patty and Selma. He also helped Homer catch the person who was trying to kill him, which turns out to be Frank Grimes, Jr., the son of Frank Grimes, who had a hatred against Homer as well electrocuting himself to death while mimicking Homer's habits. Later on, Bob ran away to Italy and married a Italian woman named Francesca Terwilliger, who would later give birth to his son, Gino Terwilliger. The Terwilligers now has a vendetta against the Simpsons and are currently in prison after Bob's last attempt to kill Bart. ' Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Comedy Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Bombers Category:Male Villians Category:Evil Clowns Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Jerks Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Important Category:Charismatic villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hijackers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Parents Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Siblings Category:Complete Monster